After
by LaVale
Summary: The war was over. It was going to take a long time to fix the world. And who knows how long for Ron and Hermione to figure things out with their relationship. But for now she was safe in his arms. And that was all she could ask for.


I am so so sorry for not having written anything recently! I've sort of lost my inspiration! Anyways this just came to me while I was supposed to be studying for my mid-terms! Based on this "fact" I found on the internet! ENJOY

Fact 027: Ron and Hermione never really had the talk after the battle, they just started dating.

The trio walked into the Great Hall, still hand in hand. The weight that had been resting on their shoulders for the past seven years had finally been lifted and exhaustion from having been awake for the past 24 hours was finally settling in. They made their way through the crowd of survivors and headed towards the back of the hall, where a crowd of red-heads was huddled together. At the sight of her youngest son, Molly Weasley detached herself from her husband and ran towards the three teens.

Ron launched himself into his mothers awaiting arms and began to sob. Finally letting go of his strength and allowing himself to be comforted.

"Oh my dear dear boy!" Molly exclaimed as she hugged her son to her.

Hermione leaned her head on Harry's shoulder, tears in her eyes. However she soon saw that her best friends attention was on a red haired young lady currently in the arms of her father.

Hermione gave Harry a watery smile, "Go to her. She needs you."

That was all the encouragement he needed. He made his way towards her and once Mr. Weasley saw him he smiled and let go of his daughter. Ginny looked at Harry through her tears, before launching herself in his embrace and began to sob.

Hermione peeled her eyes away from the couple and turned her attention to her other best friend. He was now speaking softly to his mother however as if feeling her stare, he turned around and looked at her.

Mrs. Weasley noticed too. She looked at Hermione, a girl who she considered as a daughter. She let go of Ron and went over to hug Hermione.

"Thank you for taking care of my boy" She said softly into the younger girls' ear.

"Honestly Mrs. Weasley I think he took more care of me" Hermione said chuckling between her tears.

"Honestly darling you're family! Call me Molly"

Hermione nodded into the embrace. Molly looked at her, and smiled through her tears. She patted her cheek gently and returned to her husband, falling once more against his chest.

Hermione once more lifted her gaze to Ron. He was no longer crying but his eyes were red. A thousand thought raced through Hermione's head in that moment.

The kiss.

Did he like it?

Did he think I was crazy?

Was he kissing me back just because it was the heat of the moment?

No.

Just looking at him and how he was gazing lovingly at her confirmed the fact that he did indeed like her. They had been best friends for 7 years. Hermione knew how to read his facial expressions.

So what were they now?

Were they a couple?

Was she allowed to go up there and hug him?

Hold his hand?

Kiss him?

She smiled tentatively at him. She noticed a small blush making its way to his cheeks and ears as he smiled shyly back at her. He then built up his courage and made his way towards her. They didn't say anything. Because they were Ron and Hermione, and they weren't good at expressing themselves with words.

Ron hesitantly put his arms around the young witch, and only once she proceeded to wrap her own arms around his waist, did he relax and deepen the hug.

Hermione sighed contently. The war was over. It was going to take a long time to fix the world. And who knows how long for Ron and Hermione to figure things out with their relationship. But for now she was safe in his arms. And that was all she could ask for.

I hope you liked it! Reviews are always appreciated! My original idea was to also include when they went back to the Burrow after the battle so hopefully I will put up a new chapter soon! In the mean time tell me what you think and give me some Romione topics to write about!

~LaVale~


End file.
